Flatmates
by Mei Zhen
Summary: Remus was looking for a flatmate.Lily has just left an abusive boyfriend and appears at his door with a cushion-eating suitcase.Now, how do James and Sirius take all that without fainting? (LEJP, SBRL) :) (Slightly inspired by Will & Grace)


A/N: To start with, I have to warn you that my mother loves Will & Grace to death... and well, I love it too now. So this is more or less inspired by it. Slash and het will follow.... be warned. ;) LEJP SBRL! :D Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Prologue:

''... so I just decided to finally be free. You said you were looking for a flat mate, so it might as well be me.'' Lily Evans was standing at the door with her long red mane of hair dripping on the marble floor of the corridor. Her green eyes observed Remus, as if waiting for an answer.

Remus was not only in a slight state of shock, but was also eyeing the suitcase that Lily carried, that somehow managed to roar. He blinked when it burped, and finally looked up at Lily, who was still at the door, dripping wet. He just got out of her way, let her in, and closed the door.

''I thought you would have gone to someone else, actually. Excuse the surprise.'' He said, as she dropped the wet, roaring suitcase on the sofa and sank in it too. Her monster- bag had stopped roaring and was now happily chewing on a cushion.

''You thought I would have gone to James. But, no, thank you. I don't intend to get groped as easily.'' She corrected him. To be true, this whole business could easily make James very happy or very nervous.

Over the past months Lily had been going out with someone called Nathaniel Schweiz, a rather abusive boyfriend that kept constant control over Lily's every action, called her constantly, was over-jealous, and didn't let her breathe without his consent. That same night, Lily had kicked Nathan's butt big time and decided to leave the flat that they were sharing. James would love that.

But he wouldn't like it that it was Remus that lived with her. The werewolf was starting to freak out because of what James would think, but then again, James practically lived with Sirius – so it was more than likely that he knew there was no danger. Then again, James' brain fried every time someone mentioned Lily. Remus twitched.

''Lily, I think you should have called me or something... I mean, it's midnight, and I have an exam tomorrow.'' Remus was studying to be a teacher, and he spent long hours at home revising when he was not working in a small bookshop around the corner.

''Ok.... yes, you are right.'' Lily jumped when her bag bit her butt instead of the cushion. ''Oh! Squishy! Stop that!'' Remus blinked at the name 'Squishy'. Twice. ''Don't worry, you can go to sleep. Where is my room?''

Remus pointed to the first door down the corridor. Lily was finally able to examine the flat. She was happily sitting on a couch in the living room, right in front of the door. There was a warm fireplace, burning insistently – she was thankful for it because she thought she'd caught a cold in the rain outside -, armchairs and several walls filled with books on practically everything. She noticed there were some muggle books as well, but she decided she'd take a look at them later.

She followed Remus towards her room, prying her suitcase's teeth from the furniture as she reached her little lair. There was a toilet at the end of the corridor, the kitchen right by the living room, and a couple of doors more that –she assumed- were the dormitories. Remus practically crawled into one of them and fell ,rather than lay, on his bed as if tossed from a fifth floor.

Lily shrugged and let him sleep. He must have had a tiring day. She made her suitcase drop a shoe that it was chewing on and dashed into her room. There was a bed, a table, a chair, and a wardrobe. She could see the few lights that were still on in the city through her window. She finally dropped the suitcase (that hid under the bed), and covering herself with the blankets, fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Lily woke up, she found that Remus was already rushing out the door. He was fully dressed, with a mug of coffee in his hand, taking his books and reading over them quickly. He drank the coffee in one gulp and gathered the books in his arms to leave.

''Where do you go?'' She asked, still sleepy. She sneezed soundly and looked puzzled. Why was she sneezing?

''Exam.'' He simply said. ''There's coffee on the table. Amelia will come in a while to take care of you, ok?''

''Me?'' She sneezed again. ''Who is...? Why do I need....? Hey, have you got a tissue?'' Remus opened the door and put a foot on the corridor.

''Amelia is our next-door neighbor. She studies with me. I am in a rush now, she has to take care of you because I am practically sure you caught a cold last night. Do you know you sneeze in your sleep?'' He grinned. ''See you later. By the way... welcome.''

He slammed the door as he left, and Lily managed a small smile. And then she sneezed.


End file.
